How to Speak...
by Tyrne J
Summary: Omi and Nagi get kicked out for being on their computers too long... ^_^*


Author: tyrne J  
email: tyrnej@netscape.net  
Title: How to Speak...  
Type: one-shot  
Teaser: Omi and Nagi get kicked out for being on their computers too much...  
Rating: G (at least, I think it is)  
Spoilers: Um? None that I really know of. Just know that Omi and Nagi are on the comp...  
Warnings: Possible shounen ai stuff here... Uh... You have been warned. ^^  
Keywords: Omi, Nagi, coffee, computers, shopping?  
Pairings: Uh... Omi + Nagi ^^   
Archive: As long as I know where it's going. ^^  
Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz is the property of some various wonderful people in Japan who somehow came up with the idea of  
bishounen assassins who double as florists with fangirls. I do not presume to own the rights to the characters, nor do I own the  
dictionary on Weiss Kreuz - I was just having a little fun. Please don't sue me...  
t_j: Due to the author's inability to come up with screennames for Omi and Nagi (except for Darkchylde and Kitten, courtesy of  
another fanfic ^^ please forgive me; I'm bad with remembering who did what), their initials will take the place of the screenname  
until such a time comes when t_j can find decent screennames for them -   
  
Omi: Why don't you just ask us?  
t_j: Umm, because I can't.  
Nagi: Is that some sort of fanfic author rule?  
t_j: ...   
  
In anycase, it's a little choppy... tell me what you think!  
  
  
How to Speak...  
  
NN: Hey  
  
OT: Hey  
  
NN: Guess what I found! Check it out: Slashnfork.org  
  
OT: You just found that? Saw it months ago  
  
OT: If you like that, look at this  
  
::-::  
  
Youji was pounding on the door, but Omi ignored it for the time being. /Probably something about where I put his roses for  
tonight - /  
  
/They're on the table, where I put them an hour ago - /  
  
He continued to type away, tuning out the yelling and pounding.  
  
::-::  
  
"Nagi, get off the computer. I need it."  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
::-::  
  
"There he is, on that machine *again*."  
  
"Omi needs to get out more, I think."  
  
"Omi! We're going shopping!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"... We're getting you a dress!"  
  
"Fine, okay." Omi waved it off, still staring at the screen. Ken and Youji looked at each other.  
  
"With big pink bows."  
  
"And we'll get makeup - "  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go already!"  
  
There was a pause. Youji grinned.  
  
"I'm tempted," he said, but Ken gave him a look.  
  
"Omi, you've been on there for two long."  
  
"Yeah, too much of that screen can make your eyes bug out!"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
And while the two gaped in shock at the usually-cheerful boy's reply, Aya stepped in, unplugged the computer, and hauled the  
horrified and protesting Omi outside, shoving his bookbag at him and shutting the door with:  
  
"Go do something outside."  
  
::-::  
  
"Go outside and do something." Crawford replied curtly to Nagi's protests.  
  
"Yeah, go away." Shuldich frowned from behind the Schwarz leader.  
  
"The door slammed shut, and Nagi glared.  
  
~/And while you're at it, get some food. The fridge's empty./~  
  
Nagi fumed.  
  
::-::  
  
Omi sighed. Well, what else was there to do? He wandered down the street, his bookbag slung over one shoulder. Good thing  
Aya hadn't looked in the bag; Omi smiled as he thought of his laptop nestled snugly in its special compartment.  
  
But then again, he had to stay outside.  
  
((Almost too convenient, says t_j, grinning maniacally))  
  
He passed by a coffee shop advertising its new Internet services, the shop's patrons sitting outside, drinking coffee and playing  
chess.  
  
The boy nodded amiably at the patrons, shifting his bag to his other shoulder and wondering what he could do.  
  
*Ahem.* He passed by a coffee shop advertising its new Internet services -   
  
Omi walked on.  
  
- The shop's patrons were sitting *outside* -   
  
Omi turned to look back at the shop, still walking forward. Hmm, I wonder...  
  
Almost immediately, he slammed into someone, and he whirled to apologize.  
  
"Sumimasen! I'm sor - Huh?" Omi paused and blinked, recognizing the boy in front of him.  
  
"Watch where you're going, jerk. There are other people here y'know." Nagi rubbed his head and looked up to aim the force of his  
glare at his attacker -   
  
And stopped, hand raising slowly to point at Omi, eyes narrowing. "You're - "  
  
"You're - " Omi returned the glare evenly, though he was just as shocked to see Nagi as Nagi was to see him.   
  
"Would you like some coffee?" A cheery young girl popped in between them, dressed in a bright blue dress and shiny dress  
shoes, white-gloved hands holding a tray of emptied glassses. "Or maybe some soda? We have some delicious Italian sodas and  
fruit smoothies here, and you can make use of our new Internet services."  
  
The girl beamed at them, eyes closed in a happy smile as she waited for the boys to respond.   
  
Several people passed between them, chatting and looking around at the buildings, and somewhere across the street, a car's  
alarm system went off, sending several business-suited men and women searching through their pockets for their keys to see if  
their car was being attacked.   
  
The coffeeshop girl opened her eyes a bit and found the two boys still staring at each other. "Um... Anou..."  
  
"I got kicked out." Nagi stated suddenly, simply. "Gotta get some sunshine."  
  
Omi blinked. "Huh, me, too. Can you believe that?"  
  
The other boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, they want me to go shopping, too. Jerks."  
  
The coffee girl tried again, trying to shove her tray between the two boys for their attention. "Anou..."  
  
"Wanna go somewhere?" Omi suddenly blurted, shifting his bookbag to his other shoulder. Nagi blinked, and the coffee girl gave  
up, leaving them in favor of a couple strolling across the street at the light. Omi shuffled his feet a little. "I mean, we both have  
nothing to do - "  
  
"Where?"  
  
Now Omi blinked. "Uh... I don't know - the park or something - "  
  
The telekinetic had a glint in his eye as he turned a large smile on the flowershop assassin. "So, you're asking me to go on a date  
with you?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
::-::  
  
"Where's that kid?" Shuldich was grumbling to himself as he picked his way through the kitchen, carefully avoiding the corner  
where Farafello was "experimenting" with the toaster. "Was supposed to get food..." He swung open the refrigerator door and  
grimaced at the selection inside. "Where - "  
  
"He's on a date." Crawford took two steps into the kitchen, grabbed his coffee mug from the counter, and walked back out,  
newspaper in hand and face expressionless.   
  
Shuldich made another face as he slammed the refrigerator closed and proceeded to cross the growing mess in the kitchen. He  
eyed Farafello again. "Hope he's gonna clean that up." He continued to mumble to himself, then raised his voice. "On a date, huh?  
With who? Not that Tot girl, is it?" The redhead reached the kitchen's entryway and poked his head out, catching sight of  
Crawford already about to enter his room. "Hey! Brad~ley! Who is it?"  
  
Crawford made no response, pausing to take a sip from his coffee before entering his room and shutting the door behind him.   
  
::-::  
  
Ken covered a yawn as he trudged alongside Aya, pausing to shift the parcels in his arms and eye the redhead carefully.   
  
"Are we almost done, Aya? We should be." He stopped again to keep another bag from falling from his arms and dodge another  
pedestrian.   
  
Beside him, Aya remained silent, glaring at the list in his hand, as if daring it to grow any longer that it already was. The two  
Weiss members paused in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"..."  
  
Ken sighed and shifted the bags again, grumbling to himself. "Why didn't Youji come with us? He was all for getting that dress -  
why didn't we take Omi? You had to kick him out, and now I'm stuck carrying all this, and you're no fun to talk to - "  
  
"We still have to get cleaning supplies."  
  
"No fun at all." The soccer player was oblivious as Aya turned his violet glare on him, and Ken dropped an armful of bags to push  
his hair away from his face. Aya took the opportunity to continue walking forward, lugging his own share of the bags in one hand,  
and the list in the other.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"H-hey, matte!"  
  
"You're blocking everyone on the sidewalk, Ken."  
  
"Oh, look! There's Omi!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't you see him?" And here, Ken dropped the other armful of bags to point across the street.   
  
"... Looks like he's with someone, ne, Aya?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Omi's got a date... looks like he won't be on the computer as much anymore..."  
  
"..."  
  
::-::  
  
OT: Now check this out.  
  
NN: cool!  
  
NN: now try this  
  
OT: sweet!  
  
NN: wanna go on another date sometime?  
  
OT: when?  
  
NN: tomorrow? same time?  
  
OT: I'm there.  
  
NN: sweet!  
  
Nagi paused to crack his knuckles and take a sip of his drink. He smiled to himself.  
  
/Better than going shopping for food./  
  
He grinned across the table, catching sight of Omi tapping away at his laptop, then readjusted his headphones and returned to  
his own screen, taking another gulp of his soda.  
  
::-::  
  
"I think you'll have to go out for food tonight, Shuldich."  
  
::-::  
  
"Would you like more soda?" Omi glanced up at the cheery coffee girl, and shook his head, smiling.   
  
"No, thank you, I'm okay, but I think my date would like more, please." With that, he returned to typing away at his computer,  
while the coffee girl sweatdropped behind him.  
  
"...Date?"  
  
Nagi looked up from behind his own screen and grinned at her, picking up his now-empty glass.   
  
"May I have a refill, please?"  
  
~Owari~  
  



End file.
